Eve Rothlo
|Family = Unborn Child |Relationships = Annalise Keating - Ex-Girlfriend Vanessa - Girlfriend/Lover}} Eve Rothlo is a supporting character on How to Get Away with Murder. A no-nonsense death row attorney who prefers the glamorous lifestyle New York has to offer, Eve could trade legal blows with the best of them back in her days attending Harvard law - and in fact, she did. Her relationship with the renowned Annalise Keating grew into an epic romance, but it soon came crashing to a halt when Annalise ended up leaving Eve for her therapist. Eve spent the years thereafter attempting to get over her ex-lover, but every now and then she finds herself sucked back into Annalise's tangled web of lies, cover-ups and murder, and the pain starts all over again. Biography 'Early Life' Having been in the same year of Harvard Law together, Eve formed a romantic relationship with Annalise, which lasted for an unspecified amount of time. From dinner parties at a man named Al's house, to dancing all night at a Brazilian bar, the two carried out a happy relationship with one another, even despite there being times Annalise would show up on Eve's doorstep in tears, such as when she lost a mock trial because a D.A. was scared of her. This all came to an end, however, when Annalise decided to end her relationship with Eve so that she could be with (and eventually marry) her therapist, Sam Keating. Eve did not take well to the breakup and has yet to move on, still thinking about her former lover every day. 'Mahoney Case' }} Its 2005 and Annalise calls Eve and tells her about the Mahoney Case; Charles Mahoney, the son, is accused of murdering his girlfriend, but the only witness is Rose Edmond, and Annalise asks Eve to help Rose when she herself is indicted for deportation, but they just want to scare her to help the case. Eve realizes that Annalise is dealing with a very strong case and dangerous clients. Rose agrees to testify for Charles, however, she tries to take Christophe away from Mahoneys and runs away. After Christophe runs away, Rose has no choice but to return to her apartment and wait for her son to return. Annalise shows up and tries to talk to Rose but she ends up committing suicide, but this opens her eyes to Annalise: The Mahoney was only using her and threatening the lives of Rose and her son if she did not help them lie on the stand and say that Rose saw Charles when she didn't. Annalise and Eve then take themselves to the police station and they watch the police talking to Christophe. The two stand in the other room and the two talk about how they have ruined the kid's life. Annalise tells Eve everything, and asks her to tell the police everything, however, Eve advises her not to do that. Annalise ends up doing it anyway and is involved in an "accident". }} On the way, a car crashes into Annalise's. She rushed to the hospital where she has an emergency c-section as the doctors can't find the baby's heartbeat. In surgery, after removing the child from her belly they try to do everything possible to save it, but it is too late. The doctor gives her baby to Annalise and she hugs him. Annalise apologizes to her lifeless baby, and then Sam arrives. Annalise tells him that it is all her fault and that she shouldn't have taken the case. Sam tells her it was just an accident, and that it is no one's fault. A nurse interrupts them to ask if they want a picture of the three of them since other couples usually want at least one picture before leaving their baby. Sam accepts and after the photo, Annalise tells Sam to take the child once the picture is taken. Outside, Eve tries to get into see Annalise but the doctors will not release the information about her. Once she sees Annalise's husband, Eve approaches Sam while he is getting a snack from the snack machine. She tells him that he does not know her but that he is a colleague of Annalise in the Mahoney case, and that he wanted to know how Annalise is. Sam tells her that Annalise is fine, but the baby did not survive. Sam tells Eve to tell the Mahoney that she is out of the case and will take her home. Eve tells her she will, and Sam leaves with Annalise. Back in Philadelphia, Eve had Sam Keating's email hacked and discovered an email to his ex-wife, Vivian Maddox exclaiming how sorry he was and that he wanted to make things right so that he could get to know his son. Seeing this email, Eve printed it and gave it to one of Annalise Keating's associates, Frank Delfino after turning up at his door unannounced. She introduced herself as a friend of Annalise's and gave him the print out of the email where she instructed him to use it to encourage Sam to forget his son and focus on Annalise. This is exactly what he did and Sam backed off. Shortly thereafter, Eve founded a group of exoneration and became a successful advocate for death penalty cases, saving many people in a short time. 'Season 2' }} Around February 2015, with Nate Lahey arrested for Sam Keating's murder, Annalise instructs Nate to fire her lawyer and call Eve instead. Eve arrives to confront Annalise after years of no contact, upset over all the missing information, but despite her reluctance, she agrees to meet with Nate. Things don't go well though, for after some talking with her potential client she learns that Annalise framed him for Sam's murder. She refuses to take the case and prepares to head home, but Annalise stops her at the hotel. Eve is unwilling to let Annalise ruin her life like she does everyone else's, and from there she tells her former acquaintance to stay away from her, threatening to scream "bloody murder" if she refuses. Annalise later comes to learn that her employee Bonnie murdered her former client Rebecca Sutter, and once telling her off, she heads to Eve's place in tears. Eve gives in, allowing Annalise inside for a drink. The two talk and end up reminiscing about the past, which eventually leads to a shared kiss. Eve admits she lied about not thinking about Annalise every day, and from there they kiss more. At Nate's next hearing, Eve is seen to have taken the case, and despite Emily Sinclair's pleas for a mistrial, Nate is allowed the new lawyer. }} Out of court, Annalise meets Eve and they talk about Nate's case. Eve asks if she loves Nate and Annalise refuses to respond. Eve tells her that what happened between them in their previous encounter does not have to mean anything, just a bit of fun. Later, at Nate's trial, prosecutor Emily Sinclair tries to get Eve sanctioned because of the relationship that Annalise and Eve share, but Eve denies it and says she only knows Annalise from law school. The judge turns down Sinclair's sanction against Eve. Upon leaving the court, Emily sees Annalise as she watches Eve and Nate leave together. Per to Annalise's suggestion, Nate refuses to admit that there was a fight with Sam and tells Eve to find another way because he will not lie on the stand. Not long later, Eve and Annalise are in the court bathroom but before they can speak Emily Sinclair enters the bathroom with them causing the two to walk out separately as not to arouse suspicion. Returning to the trial, Eve interrogates Annalise on the stand and yells at her that she killed Sam and wanted to blame Nate, hurting Annalise's feelings. After the judge rules in their favor, Eve goes to Annalise's house and asks for forgiveness, while Annalise tells her that she is not upset. Eve tells her that she can not avoid annoying conversations, and talks to her. Annalise ends up saying that she did hurt her feelings, and she knew it. Eve reveals that maybe it's because she still has feelings for her, and they both reconcile. Annalise tells her that she is the most beautiful thing that has happened to her, and they both kiss and have sex again. The next morning, Eve says goodbye to Annalise and asks her to move to New York with her and that if she wants to teach, she could do it in New York. Eve notices that Annalise is frightened and says that she is not asking him to marry her, and Eve tells her to think about it. Eve takes the cab and leaves. }} After another problem with Nate, he gives her a call to come and serve as his lawyer again. Sinclair is trying to blame Nate for the death of his wife, Nia as she died under suspicious circumstances. Nate confesses to Eve that if he contributed to the death of Nia, he was helping her put an end to her suffering. After Emily requests a blood test done on Nia to see whether there were any drugs in her system that contributed to her death, Eve manages to falsify the report of the test which manages to free to Nate of the charges as the results came back clean. Emily suspects foul play but keeps her mouth closed. After the trial, Eve finds Wes sitting in the back taking notes for Annalise. Eve tells him that he can go back to Annalise and tell her the good news. She then asks him why he is doing this for Annalise when he should be in class. Wes tells her that he didn't have a choice. Confused by the answer, Eve questions him but Wes quickly changes the subject and leaves. While celebrating with Annalise, they both talk about escaping together. Eve brings up the fact that Wes is the boy he is protecting for murdering Sam, and Annalise tells him Wes is "the boy", to which Eve responds that she is a good person although she doesn't want to believe it. }} After finding out that Annalise somehow new his mother, Wes dug and dug until he found a document which listed Eve as his mother's attorney briefly before her death. With this information, he traveled to New York to her law firm where he waited for Eve to finish work in the middle of the night. After finding out about Wes, Eve called Annalise who was at Wes' apartment at the time and was soon attacked by Philip Jessup. With this call, Eve and Wes raced back to Philadelphia to see if Annalise was alright. Eve and Wes then visited Annalise at the police department. After giving her statement, Annalise was free to go and Eve took her back to her house where they were greeted by everyone who works with Annalise. Annalise and Eve then go up to her room where Eve patches a cut on her arm. Eve reminds Annalise that Wes isn't her child and as such, it isn't her responsibility to make sure that he is alright all of the time. She also tells her that she should just tell Wes the truth. As a last hope, Eve then asks Annalise if she wants to come back to New York with her but she declines. Coming down the stairs, they are told by Nate that Caleb has been declared missing. Annalise then takes Eve and Nate to her office where Eve and Nate fight over Annalise's safety. Coming to terms that Annalise doesn't want her help, Eve promptly leaves. On her way out, Wes stops her and asks about his mother. Annalise tells him that she will tell him what happened when everything has calmed down. With that, Eve leaves for New York. Once there, she taunts Annalise by sending her a picture of her view from her apartment. 'Season 3' After the assassination of Wallace Mahoney, Annalise asks Eve to let her know about the changes in the case from her contact in NYPD. While on a case in California, Eve meets a woman called Vanessa which she begins to fall for. Around a month later, Eve visits Annalise in Philadelphia where the two bond in a club. Whilst there, Eve gets a call from Vanessa explaining to her that she wants the two of them to move to San Francisco. After the call, Eve gets back to Annalise. Eve asks Annalise for an update on her life, with the flyers and Nate. Not long after, two guys approach their table and begin to flirt with them both. Annalise and Eve inform them that they are lesbians but the guys seem to like that so they all party. Later, after hearing that Annalise has had her license to practice law revoked, Eve comes over to the house to give her advice. The two joke about retirement. Eve brings up the money that she got from Sam but Annalise tells her that she has spent it. When Eve asks on what she tells her that she spent it on a hitman to hunt down Frank. When explaining herself, Annalise comes clean that Frank was responsible for the death of her child in 2005. Eve comforts her while she cries on her shoulder. Coming home from work, Nate greets Eve. She explains that she was in town for a conference for a couple of days and heard about Annalise's license being suspended. The following day, Annalise addresses her problem and comes clean to the Philadelphia board that she is an alcoholic. Later in the day, Eve commends her on her save with coming out that she is an alcoholic. Annalise tells her that she should give the credit to Nate. The two kiss when Eve stops them and tells her that she is sorry. Eve comes out that she is seeing someone, Vanessa. Annalise asks if they love each other to which Eve tells her that she does. Seeing that Eve is happy with Vanessa, Annalise tells her to go and gives her a tearful hug. 'Season 5' After Gabriel Maddox, Sam Keating's son came into town, Frank Delfino gave Eve a call, informing her that he was poking around. Frank continued to give continuous updates to Eve regarding Gabriel and what he was up to, eventually leading him to install cameras in his apartment. In , Eve is revealed to have known about Sam's interest in reconnecting with his ex-wife and his son. Annalise feels betrayed by this and later in the episode, Eve tells her that her partner is pregnant. She shows her guilt about the situation as she tells her that she feels bad for being "happy, more than ever." Trivia *On July 31, 2015, TVLine reported that Famke Janssen had been cast as a brilliant, revered defense attorney for a multi-episode arc and would first appear in the season premiere of the series' second season."How to Get Away With Murder Season 2: X-Men's Famke Janssen Lands Arc" by Michael Ausiello, TVLine (July 31, 2015) *Eve's cell number is: "(212) 555-0192."File:115EveNumber.png The cell number also corresponds with Eve's home address which is in New York.https://area-codes.1keydata.com/#212 *Frank tells Annalise that Eve is saved on his phone as "The One" because he believes that Eve and Annalise are endgame in Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 2 202Promo4.png 202Promo6.png 202Promo7.png 202Promo8.png 202Promo9.png 202Promo14.png 202Promo15.png 202Promo16.png 202Promo19.png 202Promo20.png 202Promo21.png 202Promo22.png 202Promo23.png 202Promo25.png 202Promo26.png 202Promo27.png 202Promo29.png 202Promo30.png 202Promo31.png 202Promo32.png 202Promo33.png 201Promo23.jpg 201Promo24.jpg 207Promo24.png 207Promo25.png 207Promo27.png 207Promo30.png 207Promo31.png 207Promo32.png 213Promo17.png 213Promo18.png 213Promo19.png 213Promo20.png 213Promo24.png 213Promo25.png 213Promo26.png 213Promo27.png 213Promo29.png Season 3 304Promo27.png 304Promo28.png 304Promo29.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Attorneys Category:Alive Characters Category:LGBT Characters